Short Stories of 221b
by JelloGirl323
Summary: I have a blog where I write stories for various fandoms, and I'm gonna post them on fanfic. So all of my one-shots for Sherlock will be placed here.


****Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Sherlock!**  
**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone..._

The days passed by slowly for John. Ever since The Rechienbach Fall it felt like he was in vertigo or a vacuum, left behind from.._.that day_. His psychosomatic lip was acting up again, making it hard to get around. Mrs. Hudson had taken to check up on him more frequently. Although he was grateful for her help at times it could get restricting. Sometimes he just had to get out...

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The grave yard was quiet, it had just finished raining, so the skies were dark and gloomy reflecting John's mood. A light mist swirled around his feet as he walked toward his destination. Once there he fell to his knees tears streaming down his face.  
"I wish..." He started to say but bit his lip to keep the sobs from escaping. "I just wish...that you were here."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

He looked at the cold black stone, a permanent testament of his best friend. "Where have you gone Sherlock? Why have you left me? It's so bloody boring without you here." His hands clenched and unclenched in front of him. They were trembling slightly.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me_

John's head bowed thinking about his friend about all of the laughs that they had shared, and all of the sorrow. How Sherlock could make him angry but also how he could make him laugh, feel loved...feel...needed.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

A hand came down on his shoulder and squeezed tightly. John's breath caught in his throat as he saw the pale long fingered hand gripping his shoulder.

"John," Sherlock's voice washed over John making him gasp. John looked up and through bleary eyes he saw his tall friend staring down at him with a small sorrowful smile.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

John slowly stood up and turned around to look at his friend. "Sherlock..." He whispered in shock. Then he promptly punched him in the face. "Where the heck have you been?! I thought you were...d-dead! You've been alive all this time when I've been..." his voice choked off.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

"I know John," Sherlock said his voice choked with emotion. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what you have been through. But it was the only way..."

"The only way?" John asked anger welling up inside of him. "That was the only way? Oh sure, I'm Sherlock when I get into trouble I just fake my death because..._it's the only way._"

Sherlock winced as if John had hit him. "No you don't understand...It was the only way."

John scoffed "Really? Are you sure it wasn't just your need for attention?"

Sherlock glared at him. "Yes John," he said desperately.

"Why? What could possibly make you think that?"

"Because...he was going to _kill_ you John. " John was shocked into silence. "He said that he was going to kill you, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson. I couldn't let that happen..."

"Why?" John asked looking at up at him.

"Because..." Sherlock started then paused to blink tears away. "Because you are my best friend...and I couldn't imagine life without you."

**END!**


End file.
